Addiction
by Akiraki
Summary: Allen is fed up with Kanda's smoking habit and decides to do something about it. This is a one-shot and some thing funny. (I hope..) Shounen ai and Yullen/AreKan (you can choose). T rated to be safe. Enjoy!


Allen is fed up with Kanda's smoking habit and decides to do something about it.

This is a one-shot and some thing funny. (I hope..) Shounen ai and Yullen. _Enjoy!_

* * *

Kanda was leaned up against the wall behind the school. His long hair in its usual place atop his head. Wearing black pants and a sleeveless shirt. He yawn then took another puff of his cigarette.

He was smoking with his buddy and most annoying friend Lavi. Who had unfortunately gotten him addicted to smoking when they entered high school. They blew the smoke out of their mouths creating clouds of pollutants.

After awhile, Lavi got bored and started making little shapes with the clouds, when a very annoyed white headed boy stalked up to them. He grabbed Kanda's cancer stick and threw it to the ground where he stomped on it. He then turned to Lavi who promptly put the cigarette out as not to anger him anymore. Then with a quick, "Catch you later.." Lavi strolled to the corner of the building and sat down out of Allen's sight and listened.

"You know that smoking isn't allowed on school property. And really you all shouldn't be smoking at all. You'll die from it, Baka." Allen hissed. He had come out here to invite Lavi and Kanda to lunch with him. Instead he found them smoking... again. It was the eighth time this month he had found this happening. It angered him to think his friends did not care about their health. Yes, Kanda was a workaholic when it came to him training at his families dojo. But Allen worried that with him smoking that he would not be able to last. "Baka Moyashi, don't tell me what to do." Kanda spat back at Allen.

"My name is Allen, you Baka. And I'm not telling you what to do I'm saying I'm worried about your health."

"Could have fooled me, Baka Moyashi."

"It's Allen. A-L-L-E-N. You jerk can't you even get my name right." sighing Allen continued, "See, this is what happens to your brain cells when you smoke. And you smell awful."

Kanda smirked, "Then what are you going to do about IT, my little MO-YA-SHI." He said the last part slowly to taunt Allen. They were still standing face-to-face, well face-to-shoulder, for Allen was shorter than Kanda. Allen then glared at Kanda's smirking face.

Suddenly, Allen had an idea but he didn't let his face show the chestire smile that he had on the inside. He decided to put it into motion, by just walking away from Kanda before their argument was over. He needed to find Lenalee.

Kanda just stared at Allen's back a bit confused by the sudden disinterest of his boyfriend.

* * *

A few days later and Kanda still hadn't seen head nor tail of his Moyashi after their fight. So, Kanda headed to his usual spot behind the school to smoke. When he arrived he found Lenalee there waiting. "Allen said you would be here and to give you this." Lenalee handed over a small white envelope. Kanda took it and opened it. Inside were two pieces of paper, one was a picture and the other a letter.

Kanda looked at the picture first and almost had a nose-bleed. He started coughing to cover up his embarrassment. It was a picture of Allen sitting on his bed with nothing on his flawless body except a white bed-sheet over his lap. And he held his hands up as if welcoming Kanda into his arms making the cutest face he had ever made. Allen's eyes were also filled with a lust that Kanda had only seen once before when they had first gotten together.

Kanda quickly put the picture back into the envelope, because if he stared at it much longer he would have a nose-bleed. Next he grabbed the letter and read it.

Dear Bakanda,

Let's make a trade...

Love Moyashi

And that was all it said. Kanda looked up to see that Lenalee had left him alone at some point. Trade? What kind of trade did his Moyashi want to make. And what was up with the overly seductive picture of Allen. Kanda just stood there thinking for a minute. Then deciding he wasn't going to get any answers without asking Moyashi he left to find him.

* * *

Kanda walked into Allen's little apartment which only had three rooms: bedroom, kitchen/living room, and the bathroom. And yes Kanda had his own key to Allen's apartment so he hardly ever knocked before entering it. "Moyashi"

Kanda heard a yes come from the bedroom and he walk over to it. Just as in the picture Allen was on his bed waiting for Kanda. Kanda closed in on Allen before he was suddenly stopped. Looking at his Moyashi, Allen smiled and said, "Let's make a trade."

"And what trade would that be, Moyashi?"

"If you stop smoking," Allen pulled Kanda onto his bed and leaned over him, he continued, "I'll be your new _addiction_." Allen had said the last word like a purr saying that it could have many, many meanings. Allen then leaned down and kissed Kanda on the lips.

Kanda was staring at his Moyashi who hovered over him. Then, accepting the kiss he heard Allen whisper a soft, "Deal?" Kanda smirked pulling Allen back into a deeper kiss and then said, "Deal."

The End

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot.


End file.
